In most countries, including Canada, meat carcasses must by law be graded at the abattoir. The conventional methods of inspection are by the eye of an experienced inspector or by means of an electronic probe that is inserted manually into one or more sites in the carcass. These methods enables rough estimates to be obtained of the locations and relative proportions of fat and lean. Even when a probe is used, it must be operated manually, which results in inconsistancies in its placing and angle of insertion. With either of the conventional methods a substantial subjective factor is introduced into the measurements.